


Ending the Season of Snows and Sins

by harmony_bites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony_bites/pseuds/harmony_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luna finds Terence's Death Eater's mask, the last thing he expected was forgiveness, but then with Luna he should have expected the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending the Season of Snows and Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Written as Moonblossom55 for Romancing the Wizard on March 23, 2008, back when I thought I needed a fresh start in the fandom--eventually i decided I was too invested in Harmony_Bites to start over. Prompt: 26. a spring poem Pairing: Terence Higgs/Luna Lovegood
> 
> Disclaimer: (c) 2008 Rabble Rouser/Harmony_bites. All rights reserved. This work may not be archived, reproduced, or distributed in any format without prior written permission from the author. This is an amateur nonprofit work, and is not intended to infringe on copyrights held by Paramount or any other lawful holder.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://i125.photobucket.com/albums/p66/romancingwizard/Challenge%20Awards/CH18Moonblossom.jpg)  
>   
> 

Searching for Luna, Terence Higgs peered out the window into the garden. She was lifting out of her pocket the two green stones his cousin Rabastan had left him. Humming, she dug a hole using what seemed to be a curved white spade without a handle. In the light of morning, her make-shift tool shone like bone, and when he recognised what she used, his stomach gave a lurch.

His mask.

His sweating, shaking hand slipped on the doorknob. Finally, he flung the door open with an unspoken _Alohomora_. She didn’t look up when his shadow fell over her, but placed the first stone in the hole, then crooned over it, the atonal harmonies jarring him to the bone, the incantation sending a shiver down him.

“For winter’s rains and ruins are over, And all the season of snows and sins.”

“Luna…”

“Don’t worry. I think besides implementing the Soul-Healing Charm, this will keep the Blibbering Humdingers away that kept you from talking about what happened during the war. Clever of you really to put the mask where I’d find it, so I could break the spell.”

He dropped to his knees. “Luna, I...”

Luna tilted her head and smiled. “But that’s why you pursued me, isn’t it? You were one of my guards, weren't you? In Malfoy Manor. The one who gave me the extra food?”

He nodded slowly. He’d recognised her when she’d come to interview the Falmouth Falcons where he was a Seeker, whilst she couldn’t recognise him because whenever he’d brought her things down in that dungeon, he’d worn the mask. Strange, really, they’d had the government, they’d had Hogwarts, but they still had often gone masked, and he’d felt grateful to hide behind it. He’d never felt less powerful then when he’d had it on, yet after war’s end he couldn’t make himself discard it, even though…

“Would you like to do the other one,” Luna asked, offering him the other stone.

“Why?”

She rolled her eyes and looked at him as if he were the densest of creatures. “To plant an elder tree.” She took his hand. “You bury things, and if we do it together in the light of day, good things will grow.”

“Nothing could, it’s dead…” But he stopped mid-sentence to stare at her serene face. Looney Lovegood. When he’d told his younger brother who he was seeing, Platus had laughed uproariously. No one took Luna seriously. Even when he’d accompanied her to see her puffed-up Gryffindor friends, their sly looks at each other, twitchy smiles, hands in front of mouths told him exactly how seriously they took her, and still she looked at him like…

He looked down at the jade-coloured stone, which seemed to glow from within, swallowed hard, and then placed it beside its twin, then tamped down the earth. He let the fresh earth run over his fingers, closed his eyes when he heard the tweet of a robin.

Spring, it was a blessing. Just like her.

**The End**


End file.
